bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sano Mikoto
|image = |alias = God Hand |race = Ensō |rank = 0 |age = 28 |gender = Male |height = 6'5 |weight = 150 |eye color = Golden Yellow |hair color = Brown |blood type = O+ |affiliation = Esoterica Hivemind~Formally |base of operations = None |occupation = Esoterica Leader |previous occupation = Hivemind~Alpha division |hanatsu = Tekōtei |shin hanatsu = Kami Tekōtei |kami hanatsu = Sūkōnate Tekōtei }} Sano Mikoto (狹野尊 Sano no Mikoto) is the leader of Esoterica and the former co leader of Hiveminds Alpha division. He is known as the first Ensō and the only member to achieve the kami hanatsu. Other members call him the God Hand (ゴッドハンド) or Kami-Sama (神様). Appearance Personality Sano is a very cold, callous, dispassionate figure, and is rather aloof and indifferent, willing to harm both his comrades and enemies should they ever get in his way. Sano is a researcher and personifies the stereotype of the semi-mad scientist. Sano is truly evil incarnate, liking no more than the suffering of others until their untimely deaths. In battle, Sano likes to play with his opponent, torturing them little by little until they can hardly stand. Every time he fights he uses it as an experiment testing himself and his opponent little by little. Most of the time he is generally calm and calculative. History In works Powers and Abilities '''Spiritual Awareness:' Like all member of H.A.S.E.I and Esoterica he is able to spirits including Hollows and Shinigami. Immense Spiritual Power: It was been stated that his spiritual pressure is greater than that of the combined top three members of Esoterica. Enhanced Strength: As a result of his experiments Sano strength is that of a captian class Shinigami with out the use of his Mu. with is powers active he is has been show to easily kill a Adjuchas level hallow with one punch. Reishi Absorption/Control: Sano is able to absorb Reishi from the surrounding to increase the damage of his attacks. In addition he is able to solidify his Reishi into forms. The most notable on being chains which is used to capture enemies for his Mu to consume. Miyabi: Isagiyosa: ''' '''Johakyū: Mu Tekōtei (皇帝手, Emperor's Hand) is the name of Sano's Mu. Upon gaining it, the Mu replaced his left arm up to his elbow. It appears as a normal arm with a unique symbols, patterns and a serrated circle layered around a X shaped stitching, which seems to hold that section together. * Hanatsu: '''To release Tekōtei, Sano simply points toward an opponent. This cause this X shaped stitching to open slightly. Unlike other Mus, Tekōtei will on occasion will activate on its own, and will use its abilties regardless if it's Sano's will or not. :Hanatsu Special Ability: :*'''Kami honō (神の炎, God's Flame) Sano's most notable attack by waving his hand or snapping his fingers, he is able to create and manipulate black and white flames. Each flame has a unique ability, while both flames capable of burning thing like normal fire. :** Kuroi kami honō (黒い神の炎, Black God's Flame) : :** Shiroi kami honō (白い神の炎, White God's Flame): * Shin Hanatsu: Tenrai Tekōtei (天来皇帝手, Divine Emperor's Hand), :Shin Hanatsu Special Ability: :*'Tamashī dorobō' (魂泥棒, Soul Thief) is sano's second great ability and is stated as being his most deadly. To use Sano places his hand on an opponent and begins absorbing the oppoenets Reishi and soul, which intergrates it into his own body. He has stated this is diffcult to due if the opponenet is able to move. Other members of Esoterica states this is a greater version of the Mu's comsumption ability. * Kami Hanatsu: 'Tejōten' (手上天, Hand of Providence), :Kami Hanatsu Special Ability: Quotes * (To H.A.S.E.I) "You are too weak to do what need to be done!" * (To Raikū) "How does it feel to wield this power?" Category:OmniKaiser